camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Brocky292 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 05:10, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Re Sure I'll add that for you :) :Yeah she did xD : So.... I just wanted to drop by before I head off to bed myself, and say that I maybe already sort of created Your user category earlier today, so, any pages/files/what-have-you that you create or upload, please add your user tag so they appear in there~. Two more things as well... I also am up for sharing Odette Annable/Yustman if you ever want to use her in here, and once your character gets claimed... is there any chance I can claim her first RP? If you have any questions, feel free to drop me or anyone else an IM. *grins* Okay, and it's about 2:30 in the morning where I am, so, talk to you tomorrow~. Re Sure you can use it, but do you mean this or this? Sure you can use it! Bro RP here, maybe? I'll post on Markory in a bit but the headers have been messing me the heck up. :P - your brains are made of gogurt and i hate your guts. 00:27, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Heyyyy Wanna Rp? List Update Level Five + AAN Hey! First of all, congrats on making it to level five. You now have 8 camp spots and 4 non-camp spots for a total of 12 shiny character spots, which are interchangeable with each other. Also, may I know if you've been part of the Adopt-a-Newb Program? And if you were, who was your mentor? That's all. Have a good day! Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than a month, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.